Titanic Christmas
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Frost is once again up to his old tricks...the Titans typically want to stop him but this time Jack is prepared to head up North for the winter...for his ultimate revenge...
1. Jack Frost's Icy Entrance

Titanic Christmas

Chapter 1: Jack Frost's Icy Entrance

It was a typical opening day for the upcoming Christmas season for the citizens of Jump City. The mayor of Jump City himself was going to unveil the Christmas tree for this year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is great pleasure that I unveil Jump City's traditional Christmas tree" said the mayor.

As the mayor was going to unveil the large Christmas tree in the main center, a certain Jack Frost was running through the crowd only to freeze the entire tree itself before it was unveiled.

"Ha, looks like you're too late mayor, I have officially canceled Christmas, and what better yet to declare myself mayor in a coup d'état" laughed Jack.

The police officers whom were protecting the mayor attempted to fire at Jack, but Jack froze them solid.

"Looks like I'll make sure you'll be on thin ice too" laughed Jack to the mayor.

But as Jack Frost was about to freeze the mayor, a Baterang struck Jack from behind.

"Hey, who threw that?" cried Jack as he turned around.

"The only proclamation we'll be making is sending you to jail" said Robin as he stood there with the other Titans, "you'll be spending Christmas in prison. Titans, go!"

Robin charged first at Jack delivering a punch toward the icy villain but Jack held his ground and ended up punching Robin back and uppercutting him. Cyborg charged at Jack punching the frosty villain to which the mayor ended up fleeing the scene with the rest of his bodyguards. Jack ended up letting out a burst of icy energy and started to fire at Cyborg and the others. Starfire started to send star bolts at Jack to which Jack did his best to dodge them.

"Ha, you'll all have to do better than that!" laughed Jack.

"Man, why does this guy hate Christmas so much?" cried Cyborg.

"I think it's because he's jealous" added Raven.

"You're right on that, but I can't stand anyone who stands in my path" laughed Jack.

Jack ended up creating an ice wall in front of the Titans to which gave time for Jack to head off. As for the mayor, he himself ended up coming out of hiding.

"It's good to see you Titans around" said the mayor.

"Anything we can do to get Jack behind bars?" asked Robin.

"Why not just setup a fake Christmas event?" asked Cyborg, "That'd get the guy's attention to come out so we can spring the trap on him."

"Yea, he's always ruining the holidays" added Beast Boy.

"That may actually be a good idea" said the mayor who felt the plan would work.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost wasn't the only villain fed up with the holidays. A certain Slade was preparing for a major operation. Slade was busy overseeing Jack Frost's many failed attempts in making sure the holidays of whatever season of the year wouldn't go through as planned.

"Rather interesting" said Slade as he continued to do research on Jack Frost, "I must meet this Mr. Jack Frost in person."

But Jack Frost was indeed making his own plans in getting his way. The frosty villain had made a hideout out of an abandon Christmas toy factory somewhere near the city limits of Jump City.

"Bah, I hate Christmas!" roared Jack as he then used his icy powers to destroy the words "Merry Christmas" on the factory, "Only reason why I chose this place is that it's going to be the most unlikely place they'd find me."

Jack Frost was well prepared to take an early tackle against the season that he hated the most….Christmas was indeed always the season that he hated. He however wasn't just only planning to hit a few targets here and there like a few years ago, but instead he was prepared to tackle down St. Nick himself. But for Jack himself, he'd have to wait to find a way to get to the North Pole. As for the Titans and their plans in trying to apprehend Jack before Christmas, they were preparing with the mayor on a fake Christmas event for Jack to especially pop up.

"You sure this plan would work?" asked Raven to Robin.

"I hope so, we don't want him running around again this season" said Robin.

As the Titans continued to make preparations against Jack Frost, Jack himself was preparing for one big venture up north. But the one thing he needed to find was a method of transportation to get there besides just using his icy powers which would take too long.

"Bah, there must be an easier way to get to the North Pole!" cried Jack who was obviously frustrated, then an idea hatched in his mind as he read the newspaper on the "Christmas event" that was going to be held really the trap for Jack Frost organized by Jump City and the Titans he noticed there was an experimental plane that the mayor was going to reveal in a few weeks, "hmm, that might be just my ticket to fly all the way up north and say hello to old St. Nick himself!"

Indeed Jack had hoped his plan would indeed work to plot against his old arch nemesis Santa Claus as the year for Jack Frost to certainly dominate the holiday season. If he only had to get pass through the Titans first to get the main goal.


	2. That Fancy Jet

Chapter 2: That Fancy Jet

The mayor himself of Jump City felt confident that the Titans would stop Jack Frost by using one of his events as the perfect setting to setup the trap. But Slade was also interested in looking into Jack Frost as he along with his robotic minions were wondering through the sewer system beneath the building where the event would take place. Jack Frost's target wasn't typically just ruining Christmas, but also the mayor's special early Christmas gift that was given him by the military which was a hi-tech jet that Jack was more interested in.

"Isn't it wrong for someone to open their Christmas present a month early?" asked Raven to Robin and the other Titans.

"Nonsense, the guy's the mayor" said Cyborg, "let him have his fun."

"Besides we have more important things to do" said Robin.

Meanwhile below the sewers of the building Slade and his robotic minions were getting to work in finding a place to pop up in a surprise attack of their own. Their main target was also Jack Frost as well.

"He's a very cunning individual" said Slade to his robotic minions, "I'd prefer you all watch out before deciding to attack him."

As the mayor himself was getting prepared to speak, the lights typically went out with a certain Jack Frost typically making his evil laugh be heard within the room itself.

"Fools!" laughed Jack, "I wasn't just planning on ruining Christmas here in Jump City!"

Jack suddenly bursts into the scene freezing two police officers, one of the officers was just about to fire at him with his gun.

"Titans, go!" charged Robin.

Beast Boy charged first at Jack as he had turned himself into a rhino, but Jack ended up making the floor quite slippery with his icy powers to which Beast Boy began to slip on the icy floor. Robin and the other Titans were also shocked to see Slade making a surprise entrance with his robotic minions.

"Since when did you began working for this icy clown?" asked Robin.

"Me, working with him, no, I'm rather intrigued of his powers instead" said Slade.

Beast Boy ended up ramming right into Slade's robotic minions as he slid on the icy floor. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and began to fire at Jack along with any of Slade's robotic minions whom came his way as well.

"Bah, enough of this!" roared Jack.

Jack ended up freezing Cyborg's sonic cannon then giving poor Cyborg a good whack in the face sending him tumbling down. Raven used her powers and started to throw some of Slade's robotic minions at Jack.

"Bah, that's the best you can do?" cried Jack.

Jack ended up freezing Raven's hands then delivering a whack. Starfire ended up firing some star bolts at Jack, but Jack ended up freezing Starfire's hands as well and delivering a hard punch knocking her out. Both Slade and Robin charged at him, but all Jack had to do was let Slade knock Robin out before Jack himself could whack Slade unconscious.

"Face it, you lost!" laughed Jack as he then gazed on his main prize which was the mayor's new over priced hi-tech jet, "And now for my prize!"

"No, not my jet!" cried the mayor.

"Ha, that's what you get for being the Grinch and opening your present early, and they say I'm the one who usually ruins Christmas!" laughed Jack.

Jack pushed the mayor out of the way and then leaped right into the jet itself and started its engines. Robin who was recovering from the surprise attack by Jack had the only option of throwing a tracking device on the jet itself as Jack was more than happy to take off and head to the North Pole where his most dreaded nemesis Santa Claus was residing for the rest of the year.

"I'm heading to the North Pole to permanently ruin Christmas!" laughed Jack as he then took off.

The various other security officials and police officers attempted to stop Jack with no luck, Jack took off in the mayor's jet.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Cyborg as he noticed his frozen sonic cannon, "The guy froze my sonic cannon!"

"Speak for yourself" said Raven as she showed off her frozen arms.

"Perhaps I can be of an assistance?" asked Slade as he got up.

"You, you're the one who nearly wreaked havoc on Jump City for several times" said the mayor.

"Yes, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend" replied Slade.

"He's right as much as I hate to admit it, but we certainly can try to stop him before he reaches the North Pole" said Robin.

The Titans ended up rushing toward the T-Ship while Slade had hopped onto his own ride which was also a fast jet. As both began to follow Jack, Jack was on a quest to stop Santa Claus for good. Meanwhile up in the North Pole itself, the elves began to work on toys from the lists of children they had gotten over the year. They were typically unaware of Jack approaching the North Pole. A familiar Santa Claus whom although wasn't sleeping was up and about making sure things were going right for the elves whom were making the toys.

"Always a good thing to get to work early" laughed Santa as he was inspecting the elves.


	3. Chasing Jack Frost

Chapter 3: Chasing Jack Frost

The Titans were determine to prevent Jack Frost from reaching the North Pole. They however were not the only ones interested in Jack as Slade was also in on the chase as well.

"Let's face it, you need my help on this one" said Slade.

"But you're the kind of person who'd help a creep like him out" said Robin.

"True, but I'm the only one who has the guts to stop him" continued Slade.

Slade then pushes the throttle on his jet and passes the T-Ship at maximum speed.

"The guy's nuts!" cried Cyborg as he noticed how fast Slade was going.

"Come on, we have to catch up with him!" cried Beast Boy.

"I don't think he'll be able to stop him" said Raven as she was meditating.

Slade ended up firing the machine gun from his jet targeting Jack Frost's jet.

"So, it's a dog fight that you want, it's a dog fight that you'd get" laughed Jack.

Jack ended up pulling his jet backward to which placed Slade in front of Jack. All Jack had to do was keep on firing at Slade's jet. Slade did his best to out maneuver Jack Frost.

"I don't understand how Father Winter could be such a good pilot, I guess he does have the power to make it impossible for travelers to fly" said Slade as he was struggling to maintain control.

One of the engines on Slade's jet ended up exploding because of Jack Frost's intentions.

"Should we really go help him?" asked Starfire, "Even though he is our mortal enemy?"

"We'll make room for him" grumbled Robin who hated the idea of sharing the T-Ship with Slade.

Slade indeed bailed out of the jet in a parachute before the jet plunged into the sea itself, he was eventually rescued by Raven using her powers to bring him onto the T-Ship.

"I must say, you Titans have compassion for someone like me" said Slade.

"Don't get use to it, once we stop Jack Frost it's back to normal as enemies" continued Robin.

"Fair enough" said Slade as he took a seat in the back of the T-Ship.

As the T-Ship continued on its path in trying to stop Jack, Jack did make his way through the stormy weather that was up ahead. He dashed through the mountains of Greenland to which the Titans and Slade did their best to catch up.

"Man that jet is fast!" cried Cyborg as he couldn't keep up.

"We're never going to save Santa now!" cried Beast Boy who was rather upset.

"You need to give it more gear" said Slade.

"Hey, you're not the one who's flying this thing!" roared Cyborg who didn't like anyone back seat flying.

"Well, it's just a suggestion" sighed Slade.

The T-Ship continued to steer closer to Jack, but Jack soon was reaching his destination which was Santa Claus Village just a few short miles away.

"Ha, all I need is one missile fired and no more Christmas and no more Santa Claus!" laughed Jack.

"Not if we fire first" said Robin.

Robin aimed carefully at Jack's jet and then ended up firing a missile from the T-Ship targeting the jet Jack was on. The missile struck its target forcing Jack to eject from the jet.

"Bah, lucky shot!" roared Jack.

As Jack leaped out with his parachute in hand, he landed on the ground right before the T-Ship landed.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

The Titans along with Slade began to chase Jack through the artic snow.

"Ha, you think you can handle me in my element?" laughed Jack, "Let's see how you can handle when I have the upper hand!"

Beast Boy had changed himself into a polar bear adapting to the climate around him. He charged at Jack and attempted to claw Jack with the claws of the polar bear. Jack swung one punch at Beast Boy knocking him out cold.

"Ha, too slow!" laughed Jack.

Cyborg then began to fire his sonic cannon at Jack to which Jack was able to leap right out of its way. Jack ended up leaping over Cyborg and whacked him pretty good. But soon Jack felt the fists of Starfire as she ended up punching Jack. All Jack had to do was breath heavily and literally freeze Starfire in her place. Raven ended up throwing large boulders targeting Jack, but Jack ended up leaping out of the way. He then raced up toward Raven and gave her a few good punches.

"Let's not make the same mistake we made back at the mayor's event shall we?" asked Slade to Robin.

Both Slade and Robin charged at Jack and tried their best to knock Jack down with their fighting rods. Robin ended up hitting Jack with his fighting rod and Slade with the other.

"So, you like hitting me, well let's see how you like it when I both freeze you two!" said Jack.

Jack then grabbed both Robin and Slade and literally froze both of them and then threw them down.

"Now onward to destroy Christmas and freeze that Santa Claus!" laughed Jack.

It seemed as if though Jack had won, if it weren't for Cyborg regaining consciousness. He ended up thawing his teammates along with Slade whom were frozen free.

"Man that guy's probably ahead of us!" cried Cyborg.

"Come on, we have to still try and stop him" said Starfire.

"We won't get there by trying, you have to want to stop him for good" continued Slade.

"As much as our arch nemesis is right, he is correct to say that" said Robin.

As the Titans and Slade played catch up with Jack, Jack was already on his way to Santa's Village and was preparing to raid it in a surprise attack.


	4. Santa's Village Under Attack

Chapter 4: Santa's Village Under Attack

Jack Frost was indeed prepared to make good on his word as he had reached Santa's village first. The icy villain was having an early Christmas for himself by freezing the elves and also tearing down the large Christmas tree that was in the center. A certain Santa Claus had anticipated Jack making such an assault so old St. Nick was trying to flee through a network of underground tunnels that Jack was not aware of. As for the Titans and Slade they had arrived at Santa's village just in the nick of time.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

Beast Boy typically enough changed himself into a reindeer and literally used the antlers to knock Jack down as he was freezing the large Christmas tree.

"Yea now we're talking!" laughed Cyborg as he then delivered a punch toward Jack.

Raven then used her powers to bring down the ice and started to throw the icicles at Jack. Jack did his best to dodge the attacks. Starfire then began to fire several star bolts at Jack sending him to run toward the main house that Santa Claus lived.

"Ha, time to freeze the fat man himself!" laughed Jack.

"Quickly we can't let him succeed!" roared Robin.

Robin and the others ended up rushing into Santa's main house, and noticed that Jack had found the secret network of underground tunnels that Santa was using as an emergency escape route in case that Jack would show up.

"Well, sounds like he certainly knows everyone" said Slade, "even his arch nemesis."

"Come on, we have to follow him" said Robin.

The Titans and Slade ended up heading down the passageway that Jack and St. Nick had gone down. Santa was indeed trying to find his emergency slay where he could escape Jack Frost for good. But Jack was hot on his trial ready and waiting to pounce on him.

"You know, it would have been so much easier if you had never become Santa in the first place that you should have given the title to me so that I could make this into my own holiday" said Jack.

Santa obviously did his best to remain silent in not giving away his location to Jack. But as Jack continued to search, a Baterang out of nowhere nearly ends up hitting Jack right from the behind.

"Hey, who threw that?" cried Jack.

"You're not going to ruin Christmas this season" said Robin, "not ever!"

"Ha, I already sent Santa's own village into a wasteland!" laughed Jack, "And I'll do the same to him when I finally meet up with him!"

Cyborg ended up launching his rocket arm which delivered a punch to Jack.

"Why you!" roared Jack as he got up.

Robin and Slade ended up knocking Jack as they both delivered a punch toward him sending him back a few feet before hitting the wall.

"I don't like competition especially one that is a very annoying one" said Slade.

Jack ended up letting out a burst of energy he then attempted to freeze the Titans and Slade as he ended up firing at random areas hoping that one of the Titans or Slade would end up become quite frozen. Jack was unaware that Santa had snuck up on him to which Santa ended up smacking Jack down.

"Whoa, the big guy himself can certainly take a hit" said Beast Boy as he noticed Jack was unconscious.

"Sorry I had to end it like this" sighed Santa, "I guess now Christmas is back on track thanks to you Titans and your old frienime."

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Slade to Jack.

"I think I know what to do with him" said Robin.

Poor Jack was indeed forced to become a helper elf for a mall Santa Claus back in Jump City for his punishment. The Titans were at least going to be there to ensure he'd follow his punishment.

"Bah, I hate Christmas!" cried Jack as he couldn't believe he was demoted to this level.

The scene ends where Jack is ordered to give out presents to the kids whom were going to sit on the mall Santa's lap.


End file.
